<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One shot between Daan and Evi by Nessi444</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651197">One shot between Daan and Evi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessi444/pseuds/Nessi444'>Nessi444</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danielle van de donk - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, arsenal wfc - Freeform, woso - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessi444/pseuds/Nessi444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk between two sisters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One shot between Daan and Evi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evi: Tell us how did you guys met each other?<br/>Daan: How we met each other or how we feel in love? <br/>Evi: Haha, both.</p>
<p>Daan: Alright, it all started turning a friendly national match we had against each other.<br/>I didnt know her before and normally I don't care how my opponents look like buth when I first saw her I literally got lost in her eyes. Lieke saw that and made jokes about me but to be honest, I was really nervous playing against her because this never happens to me and I didn't know how to deal with it.<br/>I couldn't remember how this games ended but one thing i will never forget, i was really sad after the game because i know that i will not see her again until? This fact made me really mad but what should i do...</p>
<p>Evi: Haha, Daan i didn't know that someone can even distract you ;-)</p>
<p>Daan: Haha Evi, trust me, me eather.<br/>After about a year later we saw each other again when Beth signed up for Arsenal. I heard the girls talking about that we got a new player and that her name is Beth Mead but I didnt know that she was the girl i got massively distracted a year ago. When I first saw her on the training pitch i could not believe my eyes, it was her. She looked even hotter than in my memories, jesus send help, i thought to myself.<br/>During the next months we started getting friends. </p>
<p>Evi: "Friends" haha<br/>Daan: Fuck you Evi!<br/>We loved each others company and we had a great communication, we talk about everything, our families, our friends, our ex-girlfriends and stuff like this. I had the feeling that i knew her much longer than just for a couple of months. <br/>I knew that i wanted more than just friendship but i already had some relationships with teammates and i know for a 100% that this isn't a good idea, so i started on a plan — i want to have sex with her, no matter what. Maybe we could be friends with benefits? </p>
<p>Evi: Oh Daan what did you do haha, how did your plan look like?</p>
<p>Daan: So when we we're alone  i started to flirt with her and had much more body contact then necessary, but Beth was hard, she didn't made the first move so i thought of having a night out with our girls, alcohol does its work.<br/>So i texted all the girls and we had a lovely night out, Beth was already very drunk, like the rest of us, Katie ordered one shot after the other and literally killed us.<br/>Beth went to the bethroom and i followed her, when saw me she was a bit shocked but then gave me the biggest smile ever. I told her that i love her smile.<br/>She was not really sure how i meant that and just gave me a shy smile, than she looked at me and told me that she couldn't... i was very confused at that moment and stopped her from leaving the bathroom, i asked her about what she meant, but she didn't responded. After a while she told me that she wants me, not like a friend, she wants me naked in her bed. That's everything i wanted to hear and i started to kiss her, she allows me to explore her mouth and the kissing started to gets more intense every second, i stopped for a second to look into her eyes and i told her that i want her too — now!</p>
<p>Evi: Stoooopp Daan, too much information but Im really happy for you, how did the night end? Did your plan work?<br/>Daan: Yes hahah, it was one of the best nights I've ever had. We went to her place and and passionated sex until the next morning, we literally couldn't keep our fingers were they belong haha<br/>Evi: Mrs. Van de Donk — too much information!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>